


Chrollo X Hunter X Exam

by Daysie17



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo knows nen, Chrollo needs a hug, Cooking, Gen, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Young chrollo, conjured book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysie17/pseuds/Daysie17
Summary: What if Chrollo was 13, not the leader of the spiders, but a boy from meteor city with a rare nen ability, just wanting to become a hunter.





	1. 1st phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own hunterXhunter.

Finally!  He made it. A young boy  with a bandage covering a mark on his forehead, wearing an old white T-Shirt, black pants and black shoes,  named Chrollo Lucifer registered himself for the hunter exam, number 324. He walked down as him and the other applicants waited for the exam to begin. He started looking around, trying to see who would be a tough opponent. His eyes landen on number 44, a man with cards, who looked like a clown. Coming from meteor city, he recognised him as Hisoka, a member of the phantom troupe. Then he noticed number 294, a guy who claimed to be a ninja, also number 301 a really scary looking guy with needles called Gittarakur. If Chrollo had to guess, those three were some of the strongest participants.

The boy was pulled out of his thoughts when a man without a mouth spoke to them, claiming to be an examiner, and that the first phase would be to follow him to the second phase. The examiner started off at a slow pace, but quickly sped up until they had to run in order to keep up with him. Chrollo noticed that some people started falling back while some hadn't even broken a sweat, Chrollo being the latter. He was peacefully running when suddenly the wall started shaking. Him and the others looked at it just in time for said wall to explode, two kids around his age, a feminine looking guy, or maybe it was a girl and an old man jumped out, and without wasting time the examiner continued walking. As he run behind them, he found himself curiously glancing at the 2 boys his age, noticing how they had decided to race to the finish. Did they know each other? Were they  _friends_? Chrollo felt envy, wishing that he also had friends, but such things were not something you had in meteor city. He barely noticed that he had finally made it out, but once his brain caught up with looking at his surroundings, it was obvious he had made it out.

The kid briefly wondered wether this was where the second phase would start, but a few minutes later, after a man claimed that the examiner was a fake, and that he was the real one, but was killedby Hisokas cards, it was revealed that they would be walking through a forest filled with dangerous and deceiving creatures. Chrollo didnt like the sound of that.

They continued following the examiner but the fog was making it really hard, and before he knew it, he had gotten separated from the group. This was bad, very bad... and even worse, Chrollo was looking right at some giant wolf like creature! It had black fur and glowing red eyes.The thing opened its mouth and roared, the boys instincts mad him run, but he didn't get very far, the thing had leaped forward, it's paw digging into Chrollos back, as the boy fell down to the ground. His heart was beating fast, he thought he was going to die, due to the claws in his back he was already losing blood when suddenly he got an idea. He conjured his book, turning to the page which held the teleportation ability, hw used it and the thing was gone, though he had no idea where he had teleported it.

Now he just had to find the rest of the group, easier said than done. Chrollo sensed a presence nearby, a few seconds later number 405 jumped out of a tree. "Are you lost too?" The foreign kid asked and Chrollo nodded. "Well then let's find the way together. By the way, I'm Gon." He told Chrollo, and said boy answered "Chrollo". Gon smiled at him and the walked when Gon exclaimed "Your hurt!" Chrollo blankly stared at the kid thinking 'you only notice that now?!' "I'll be fine, for now we should focus on getting back to the group." Gon nodded and they continued walking. The meteor city boy noticed how Gon constantly sniffed the air, could be actually small the way? He was about to ask when they heard someone yell "Gon!!!" and run towards them. "Kurapika!" Gon exclaimed with a smile on his face as the blonde boy (?) came to a halt intront of them. The rest of the way Gon and Kurapika talked about hisoka, Chrollo silently listening.At some point Chrollo could hear people talk, that meant.... The group had to be nearby! They started running faster, and only a minute later had joined the group.

As soon as they arrived, Gon and Kurapika went over to their friends, while Chrollo took out some bandages and wrapped them around his chest and back, succesfully stopping the bleeding. The examiner wished good luck and left, just as the doors started opening, the young boy giving them his undivided attention.

 


	2. 2nd phase

**Chrollo POV**

I walked through the door and the first thing I noticed were the cooking tools. Were we gonna cook? I looked at the examiners, who were just explaining that they were gourmet hunters and the task of the second phase was to make them say "delicious", and it would be over when both of them were full. Judging by the looks on the other applicants faces  I'm not the only one with limited cooking experience. Aw man! And first we have to find a pig! Gahh! This could take ages! I was just looking around for piggies when I heard something. I turned looked left and saw.... Gon and his friends being hunted by pigs with huge snouts. I quickly climbed a tree, best decision of my life as it helped me find out that their heads were their weak point. I jumped down and easily kicked the pig which was underneath me in the head, knocking it out. Along with the others  i carried my pig back and started cooking it. Eh, how do I know when my pig is edible?

It smelled good, so I took it off the fire, decorated the plate with salat and vegetables and have it to the examiner. But I didn't pass. Why? They can't expect me to be as good as a professional cook, can they. In the end no-one passed, which made a whole lot of us angry! Then the committee chairman came with an airship, weird coincidence if you ask me, but anyway. He talked to the examiner and they agreed that she should also do the task she assigned, and then we flew to a mountain.

The examiner walked up to a cliff and as I looked down I saw some strange kind of webs, with eggs hanging off of them. It was explained that we would have to get those so called dream eggs. The examiner jumped down, cathing a net, the jumping again, picking an egg and...she was going to die! 

Or not! She was blown up again by some kind of wind and swiftly landed next to us. She expects me to do that?! I saw Gon, Kurapika and the other two jump first quickly followed by some of the participants. I took a deep breath and jumped, luckily I managed to catch myself on the web, unluckily , the wind blows didn't come all the time, and the web was struggling to support all of our weight. Somebody yelled ' "now!" and all of us jumped, grabbed an egg and got back up. Best thing was that we got to eat it after it was cooked, and everyone who had gotten an egg passed this phase, so I passed and finally got something to eat!

 


End file.
